Shifting in the Wind
by Spellcastre
Summary: AU KK. He is a manslayer, and breaking his habit would be close to impossible. But then he meets Kaoru, who soon contracts a disease, and stopping his habit might not even be able to save her. CHAPTER 6 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Death Becomes Us

****

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, for if it did, no one would like it and that would just be horrible. Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro. I also do not own "Death Becomes Us," by "Evil Adam".

A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san!! My, it's been awhile since I last updated in the Rurouni Kenshin section hasn't it?

Well this time it's with a new story, and this story needs some explanation.

The lyrics to the songs that I choose won't REALLY fit the stuff going on in the chapter, it will kind of fill in the holes and hey, it inspired me somehow so it must kind of fit!

This will also be another series fic with a song background.

Normally I won't use all of the lyrics of the song in one chapter, so the song I'm using right now will probably take up two chapters. (FUN!)

Well anyway, enough of my stupid rambling, I really hope you enjoy this fanfic. (Also this is my first attempt at Battousai/Kaoru…I might stink but I hope I do good enough for you.)

ALSO, I HAVE A FEW "DEDICATIONS" TO MAKE THIS FANFIC TO:

~ Ayumi = Because she has a great Battousai/Kaoru already up and because she is a good email bud. You rock, Ayumi-dono! Please R&R! Enjoy this fanfic! Oh, and when are you gonna update? I'M DYING TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!! 

~ Gypsy-chan = Don't we all know her? Gypsy-chan, I love your stories so much. I hope you read this one and review. I hope you like! Oh, and when are you going to update "My Roomate the Spy?" I enjoyed that fanfic and I want you to continue. Hehe.

~ The RK BISHIE SODA CREW! = DarkFairy, Tateoka Demonica, I hope you like this story! We rock together! Let's have another round of Bishie Soda again soon!

**__**

Shifting in the Wind

By: Spellcaster the Diamond

Kenshin Himura. He was the only one left who knew that this was his real name.

To every other soul he was Battousai, the soul hidden in the shadows. "I've accomplished what I've always wanted," he said softly to himself. "I'm extremely powerful. Though I never thought that it would come down to this…" 

He stood up in the dark room, hidden from everything else and pulled out a sheath to a sword. He unsheathed it as the light of the moonlight slowly seeped ghostly into the room. "Murdering is a crime nowadays, but if the police can't even stay alive to report me, then it really doesn't matter now does it?"

"Just wait until one o'clock, Kenshin. One o'clock moonlight," Kenshin said and let out a small, bloodthirsty chuckle.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Anatomic dolls move 

Shifting in the wind. 

Waiting on line 

For their first chance to sin. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Three, two, one. The clock left the twelfth hour, and Kenshin stepped outside, assuming his role of Battousai once again.

He ran down through the streets, knowing that a bunch of worthless people would still be wandering about at night. 'Such idiots, though. They should know by now.'

He slowly crept through the shadows, the darkness between two buildings, it was a perfect place to hide and wait. His shadow combined with the shadows of the fading moon.

Suddenly, he saw a line of feet. Running away. They knew, they knew that they had stayed out too late.

Battousai ran out from behind the buildings, still staying behind them so that they couldn't see or hear.

Then, he struck out on his prey. The men that he was attacking didn't even have time to think, or fight back with their fists. It wouldn't matter, they didn't have a sword. They wouldn't be able to beat him even if they had time to move.

Once he knew that they were all dead, he began counting what his prizes were today. 

"Hmm, only sixteen today. I should take a break so that they might let their guard down…" 

Just thinking about a break was a bit painful for him, but it would only be a week.

"Battousai…" came a small whisper from behind him. He swiftly turned only to see a young girl standing behind him, still in her school clothes. She had stunning blue eyes and raven hair, tied in a high ponytail with a blue ribbon.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Ganglia shroud my brain, 

And hide it from the sun. 

My eyes blink simultaneously 

Until they become one.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who are you?" He asked, beginning to raise his sword again.

"I can't tell you if I know that I'm going to die and my name will be lying in your mind,"

she hissed back at the man.

'Wow, this girl is tough…'

"Alright then, maybe I'll just have your blood as my memory of the strange yet beautiful girl I met one night. While you can take the blade as your ticket to death, how does that sound?"

The young woman snarled, "Over my dead body." She responded to him, raising her fists.

"I can arrange that." 

With that, he pointed his sword towards her and lunged.

What he saw amazed him. She wasn't dead. The only part of her that hurt was her hands, for they had caught the blade.

'Impossible! How did she catch my blade like that?'

"You aren't using your full strength, Battousai! I can tell! You used more strength than that on those men that you killed. Is it because I'm a woman?"

"No, that's not it at all…" he growled out. "I've targeted every gender without any regrets. I've never held back before."

"Then why now?" She asked him.

Battousai shook his head in shock, "I don't know!" 

He pulled the blade out from between her hands, turned, and gave a good, hard thrust, making the air churn. The bodies of the sixteen men swirled inside it and then turned to dust.

'What is it about me that's causing him to hold back?' The girl thought to herself.

"Battousai, my name is Kaoru Kamiya. Remember it, alright?"

He turned to her. "No, it's not alright." He went over to Kaoru and grabbed her hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Life becomes 

Death becomes 

Life becomes 

Death becomes 

Us all waiting patiently 

For our last breath.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I have to get to know you, Kaoru. Why I couldn't kill you instantaneously."

Kaoru tried to wriggle free from his grasp, but now he was using as much as he could to keep her exactly where she was.

'Darnit, I'm a fighter, not an escape artist! I can't free myself from him!' Kaoru thought.

"Look, I've never been good at keeping promises, but I'll attempt to keep this one. I promise you I won't kill you if you come back with me, I just want to find out why!"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" Kaoru screamed at him.

"What if you became the second living person on the earth who knows my real name?" He added hastily.

Kaoru gasped. 

"You can't tell anyone, though, once I say it."

"Alright…I…agree." She slowly stated.

"Alright then. You will now reside in my home. In the home of Kenshin Himura."

A/N: Dammit! I know I'm going too fast with these two but they still despise each other. Or the matter is Kaoru can't trust Kenshin yet. Hehe. ^^;;;;

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know if you want me to continue or remove the story. ^^;;;

Personally I hope you enjoyed it! 

Oh and if you've never heard the song and want to, feel free to AIM me, (I'm "spellcasteriira"), and ask for it!

Arigatou for reading! Please review! 

**Takes out yo-yo** You will click on Submit Review, you will leave a review. You will click on Submit Review, you will leave a review.

^-^

~Spellcaster the Diamond~ (One of the three RK Bishie Soda Crew members!)


	2. Anatomic Dolls

****

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1. Check there. (Haha, yes even the same song!)

A/N: WOW! 22 reviews already!!!! THAT IS AWESOME! 

::ahem:: Well, arigatou to all who are reading and reviewing!

If you are just reading, I also thank you, but I'm a review freak (aren't we all?) so I would encourage you to review.

****

ANYWAY, _Chiruken_, this fic _IS_ set in the present. Only Kenshin has a katana. (We always knew he was unique, lol.)

~ To: Ayumi (update your story Ayumi-dono), Gypsy-chan (can't wait for the update of Roommate the Spy), and the RK BISHIE SODA CREW! (We rock! And so does our new site, ne? Best HTML I've ever done lol. You guys totally rock, oh and THANKS FOR THE KENSHIN SAKE, SHADOW!!!)~

**__**

Shifting in the Wind

By: Spellcaster the Diamond

Kenshin sat on the porch that stared into the wide yard out back. The moonlight shone high, and he listened to the wind in his ears. There wasn't any true barrier around it, just an aura around his house giving the person a subconscious warning to stay away, and they never even got the hint that maybe he lived here. 

Kaoru watched him with such curiosity as to how he lived his life like this. She has only been living with him for about two days now, and still they had barely gotten to know each other.

"Kenshin?"

He turned his head towards her.

"How…do you go about living? I mean, day after day, like this?"

"You wouldn't get it even if I told you. You'd have to be me in order to not think I'm crazy."

Kaoru sighed, 'I knew it. I can't get a darn thing out of him!'

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Do what you like," he responded.

Once she sat down, she looked up at the perfect and beautiful little crescent moon that had formed in the sky.

"Kenshin, can I go back to my house tomorrow? I will return soon after, I promise."

Kenshin sighed. "What, do you want to prove to your parents that you weren't actually kidnapped?"

Kaoru turned her head away from him, "Well…I would…"

Kenshin became a bit confused, and it showed on his face.

"However…my parents are dead."

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Puppies howling at the moon 

For their first chance to come. 

If they lose their concentration, 

Quickly will they run.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I see…"

Kaoru turned her head back to Kenshin, and he was surprised that not even a tear had formed in her eye.

'I knew this girl was a strong one. Kaoru is very different from anyone that I've ever met before.'

"Would it be bad for me to ask how?" Kenshin said, lowering his head a bit so that their eyes met, and like a connection went through the air from Kaoru's pupils to his.

Kaoru, not trying to turn her gaze away, said in a simple whisper, "…no."

Kenshin closed his eyes, "Alright," he said while sitting up straight again, "you have my full attention."

What a strange reaction he was already having to this girl. He didn't know much about her, and yet he was already acting like they had been in each other's presence for years. He shook off the thoughts nagging in his mind as Kaoru began her story:

"I remember, I was fourteen at the time, and my mother had contracted a deadly disease. Even the doctors had never seen the disease on anyone before. They only found a few facts about it. Not enough for a cure. They told my father everything that they had found, but I didn't want to know. It was so painful just to think of my mother dying, I didn't really want the details on how much suffering she would have to go through.

"Two months after the doctors had first visited, my mother finally passed away. I remember her cold hand wiping the fresh tears in my eyes," Kaoru looked up to the sky now, letting one silent tear fall down her cheek. 

"It seemed to be a contagious disease, maybe family-wise, I'm not sure. Somehow, though, my father had contracted the disease as well. It was one year exactly after my mother had her first symptoms. My father quickly faded away, and went to join my mother…

"I thought I would be able to survive, but then my best friend…the only person I had left…" she clenched her hands on her skirt. 

"Starting at the age of fourteen, I had watched everyone I love die around me. It was a world of death, and it felt unreal. Like some sort of movie. At sixteen, finally everyone I cared about had left me behind, alive. I've been waiting for two years to be a victim of that disease, but it went elsewhere. Even though I decided to train in martial arts just like my parents did, I'm still waiting for the day when I'll finally be able to join the people that I care about again."

Even after this whole thing, only a few tears fell down Kaoru's face.

Kenshin was shocked at the girl's story. Utterly shocked. Even though he was right there, she looked so alone. 'It's been a long time since I've actually cared about someone's emotions…' Kenshin thought, and it was almost silent even in his mind. 

He hadn't comforted anyone in a long time, but Kaoru had lived in a world much like his.

Just trusting his old self, he finally just put his arms around her shoulders as gently as he remembered he could. Instead of tensing up and maybe even getting defensive as Kenshin thought Kaoru would, instead the young woman relaxed into his embrace.

'So this is what we is capable of…I wonder when he used to act like this. It doesn't matter though.'

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I will not give up my chance

Until I know it's through.

Just when I thought I would come

I fell in love with you.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Kaoru returned to the old house that she used to reside in. The house that she had taken care of herself in. 

Just then, Kaoru smiled, remembering something that made her feel a bit happy. "I only have one more week left of school, ever…then I can go free. Do whatever I please."

The sun's rays crept into the window as Kaoru slowly walked up the stairs. Inside her room, she took all the clothes and supplies she'd need and packed it up.

After she had finished, she sat down on her bed…'This place, last week it was home, the home that haunted me. Now it will just me a memory.'

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Life becomes

Death becomes

Life becomes

Death becomes

Us all waiting patiently 

For our last breath.

~*~*~*~*~*~

She ran downstairs again, ready to let this house of memories sit here as a mystery forevermore.

Then she took her favorite hat, and put it on her head in a triumphant motion.

"I can begin anew! I can wait for my turn in a new surrounding. I can move further away from my past."

Then Kaoru lowered her voice and whispered, "…and maybe I can find out what Kenshin used to be before he became an assassin…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Life becomes

Death becomes

Life becomes

Death becomes

Us all waiting patiently 

For one last breath.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin was staring up at the moon again.

This time the moon was full, and silence assumed it's position near him.

He knew that his break from killing was over, and he would go back to it this night.

'I can't stop. I'm sorry…' Kenshin apologized to the drifting wind.

The drifting wind that was talking to him.

Telling him a story that he should move on.

The only thing was, he couldn't.

A/N: You'll see what I mean later. Thank you to all who reviewed!!!

Also, anyone who has song suggestions that they think would fit with the story, please tell me. I have a few in my head but suggestions are ALWAYS HELPFUL! ^-^

I hope you guys review this chappie too, and I know I don't have to hypnotize you, but hey it worked last time!!

Sooo…..

::Takes out yo-yo:: You will click on submit review, you will leave a review. You will click on submit review, you will leave a review.

Ja ne! Hope you enjoyed this chappie!!!!!!!!!!

~Spellcaster the Diamond~ 


	3. Damaged

****

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, it is copyright Watsuki Nobuhiro. I also do not own the song "Damaged," it belongs to "Plummet."

A/N: Gomen nasai all, not for updating in such a long time. 

The reason was that I couldn't find a good song that not only fit the chapter, but that was also good background music for me to write to. One day I was listening to DAMAGED, and it sounded like an okay fit. Not perfect, but pretty good. So here I am, finally updating. I'm also actually going to _try _to use the ENTIRE song for this chapter, so it probably be a long chapter, and short periods between song lyrics.

Oh, and _animeluverthatiam, _I did not to individual thank you's at the end of this chapter because there were so many people. After a period of time in this fanfic I will upload a chapter of thank you's. 

I hope this answers your question well enough.

~To Ayumi, Gypsy-chan, and the RK BISHIE SODA CREW! (We rock!)~

**__**

Shifting in the Wind

By: Spellcaster the Diamond

Kaoru sat on the porch to the backyard, playing with her hair, a blank look on her face. 

She didn't know what to think, much less what to think about, so she just concentrated on braiding her hair.

Finally, she began a conversation in her thoughts, 

'How long have I been living with Kenshin now? Three weeks? Two? Shouldn't I remember this?'

At the talk her thoughts conjured, she let out a small laugh.

'Let's see…it's been two weeks since my high-school graduation, I remember that much. I started living with Kenshin a week before that, so three weeks. Yes.'

Kaoru looked up at the moon. "Kenshin's out destroying people…why does he do it?" 

As she pondered this, she felt a horrible pain lurching in her stomach.

She put her hand to her mouth and began coughing furiously. When she finally could breathe normally again, probably minutes after the coughing fit stopped, she pulled her hand away from her mouth. Her eyes widened when she saw what was on her hand. It was a black liquid. A black liquid that _she _had coughed up. It smelled like a mixture of poison…and blood.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Dreaming comes so easily 

Cause it's all that I've known 

True love is a fairy tale 

I'm damaged, so how would I know?

~*~*~*~*~*~

She sat there, shivering in shock, wondering where she had seen this before. For it looked very, very familiar.

Suddenly, three quick images popped into her mind. Her mother, leaning over, coughing, then her father doing the same, and finally, her best friend, coughing and then not being able to breathe. They were all coughing up the same thing. A black liquid…just like this…

Kaoru turned her head and leaned it on one of the two pillars that rested on the edge of the porch, just as she felt the same horrible pain in her stomach once again.

As more black spurred from her mouth and splattered on the ground, she shook her head.

'Not now, when I finally don't want the disease to come.'

She clutched her aching head, and tried to breathe easily, to ease the coughing and the horrible burn in her stomach and her throat.

The wind slowly circled around her, blowing through her hair, and it almost felt like it was gathering her into an apologetic embrace, then it lessened, only she brought her head up from the ground, staring at where it had seemed to have flown off to.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I'm scared 

and I'm alone 

I'm shamed 

and I need for you to know

~*~*~*~*~*~

As she looked up, a swirl of leaves picked up and it looked like they

swirled around a human form. 

'That's impossible!' Kaoru thought.

Just as she thought that, a whispering voice came to her ears. It was inside the wind.

"I am very sorry. I am the cause of Kenshin's killing, and, accidentally, of the pain that you are facing now as well."

Kaoru watched as the leaves spiraled again, and inside the wind, the shape of a woman appeared, yet she didn't seem whole. Just a figure in the air, just an illusion.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say 

And you can't take back what you've taken away 

Cause I feel you, I feel you near me 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The woman standing there had long, black hair, and sad black eyes. She wore a white kimono, obviously a symbol for the wind. She looked so calm and peaceful, as if she had never lived…

"I'm so sorry," the woman said again, floating towards Kaoru, then slowly letting herself drop onto the stairs. 

'She can touch things,' Kaoru thought. 'How?'

Finally Kaoru thought it best to speak, "Who--" 

She was cut off by her own words and began coughing again, but tried her best to finish her sentence.

"Who…are….you?" then her coughing became dry hacking and she could finally relax.

"My name is Tomoe."

"Tomoe, huh?" Kaoru asked, still a bit dizzy.

"Yes. As I told you, I was the cause of it all, and it was all an accident. I cannot apologize to you enough." Tomoe responded, looking down at her fingers, that still looked like it wasn't solid.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say 

And you can't take back what you've taken away 

Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

~*~*~*~*~*~

"How so? Please tell me Tomoe. Did it happen when you were alive?" Kaoru poured her questions onto Tomoe.

"No, it didn't happen when I was alive. I was…never…alive."

Kaoru covered her mouth, a bit shocked.

"My soul was created to protect the wind. As my _brother's_ soul was created to protect the fire…" Tomoe said, her tone slightly angry on the word 'brother'.

"Oh? Really?"

"Yes. I saw Kenshin one day, when I was traveling the winds. He was cold and angry. I saw why, because there was a field of death in front of him. They were the people that meant a lot to him. He and the only two friends he had left wondered who had killed everyone."

"Oh…" Kaoru responded sadly.

"I came to him that night, asking him of what he wanted to do about this. At first he was shocked to see me, to see the wind talking to him. Then he finally said he wanted revenge on everybody. I had felt so compelled to help him, but I didn't want him to slaughter people like the crazed mind who had come to the two blocks that Kenshin and his friends lived on and killed everyone.

Finally, I sub-consciously dropped a sword into his hands…"

"Sub-CONSCIOUSLY?!" Kaoru half-yelled.

"Yes. I was asleep in the wind, and inside my dream, I just wanted to help him somehow, so my outer self probably just said that the only way we could help him was to give him what he wanted."

Kaoru sighed, "So THAT'S what happened."

Tomoe nodded back to her. "I'm so sorry."

"Now tell me about this--DISEASE!" When she finally got out disease, she fell on the ground, and then began watching the black liquid drift to the stone ground. Now there was a hint of crimson inside…

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

__

Healing comes so painfully 

And it chills to the bone 

Won't let anyone get close to me 

I'm damaged, as I'm sure you know

~*~*~*~*~*~

"That disease, Kaoru, is property of…my brother."

Kaoru finally stopped being shocked at the crimson blood swirled in with the black poison, and looked at Tomoe again. Here is where she could get another answer, the question that had tugged at her heart for years.

"My brother Enishi, soul of guarding the fire. He made this disease a few years ago. It can claim anyone he wants it to. Pretty soon people begin coughing a black acid, just like that. Whenever it is coughed, it begins to slowly destroy the organs and the throat. Soon the person can't fight it anymore and becomes a property of Enishi. I used to deal with him easily, but now, I can hardly stand him for doing this. One time he was about to claim Kenshin, but I knew that Kenshin could get out of his killing habits, so I persuaded Enishi not to do so. 

I didn't mean for him to claim you."

"Oh, I see. So it wasn't contagious after all."

Tomoe shook her head, "No."

Kaoru sighed, "…and the cure?"

"Nothing."

Kaoru slammed her fist onto the stairs, "Damnit! I knew it! Now WHY would Enishi want me in the first place? Or my parents, or even my best friend, Misao…"

Tomoe had a sad look now written on her face, "I'm really sorry. But maybe this might cheer you up. After Enishi claimed Misao, nobody else let him keep her just for himself. She is now one of the once-living souls that help protect elements."

"How would you know?"

"Because she helps protect the wind."

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I'm scared 

and I'm alone 

I'm shamed 

and I need for you to know

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Really? Are you serious?" Kaoru asked, her face brightening.

Tomoe laughed. "Yes, I am serious. But now I must tell you, that I know how to get the disease away from YOU. Though it will be hard."

Kaoru had to think for a little. Maybe, if she was claimed by Enishi, she could be torn away from him as well. But, did she really want to live with Kenshin a bit longer?

"Kaoru…I know what you're pondering about, and trust me, I know that you really want to live…"

"Now how would you know that?" Kaoru asked.

"…because I've watched you two, and I know…you love him."

Kaoru blushed. 'Me? Love Kenshin? Could that…really be true?'

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say 

And you can't take back what you've taken away 

Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kaoru, deep inside, you know it. What you have to do is very difficult, but what have you got to lose if you can live?"

Kaoru bit her lip, and then finally said, "Alright."

"You have to make Kenshin stop killing."

Kaoru looked at her with wide eyes, "That's nearly impossible!"

"Yes, I know, but still, even if Enishi sees how hard you are trying, and if Kenshin cuts down even a little, it will be enough for me to help him cancel the disease for you. You have one month Kaoru, please do it, and help save yourself. For if you save yourself, you also save Kenshin from more pain and suffering…" and with that comment, Tomoe disappeared, and her part in the wind flew away.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

There's only for my soul 

And undo this fear 

Forgiveness for a man 

Who was stronger 

I was just a little girl 

But I can't look back

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru sighed, "What did she mean by the last words?"

Could Tomoe have meant that Kenshin loved her back? That's silly…no way could Kenshin ever love now.

"Ah, my friend, but you're wrong!" a familiar voice chimed from behind Kaoru.

Kaoru swiftly turned around, "Misao! Oh my god, you really are a wind spirit!"

Misao laughed, "Of course! I want to give you more courage every once in awhile, and I'll guide you when you need help. Please, Kaoru, don't hide behind in the past. I am gone, and you need to go forward with all your MIGHT!" 

On the word 'might', Misao did a punch in the air. Kaoru and Misao laughed.

"I have to go Kaoru, don't be stuck behind yourself remember, forge towards the future, and the one you really love will be at your side." 

Then Misao also disappeared, and Kaoru made her final decision, not just a weak choice that she would do this.

Now…she really WOULD do this.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say 

And you can't take back what you've taken away 

Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru was now in her room, rocking herself back and forth on her bed, easing another coughing attack. 

She was still waiting for Kenshin to come home.

She couldn't go out with him to try and stop him tonight. 

'He has to find out about my disease. Maybe if he really does love me back, it would help him stop. Though…I highly doubt he would care about me as much as I care about him,' she thought, now finally able to accept her feelings for the assassin.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say _

And you can't take back what you've taken away 

Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally, Kenshin stepped in the front door, his hand on his head, and set his sword down in the shadows.

Soon, a sound caught his ear. It was a dry and painful sounding cough. The only other person that he knew would be in this house would be---

'Kaoru!' his mind yelled at itself. Kenshin ran upstairs.

"Kaoru?" he asked, once upstairs.

"I'm…in my room, Kenshin," came Kaoru's weak voice.

Kenshin opened the door to Kaoru's room and peered in.

It was then when he saw the black liquid on the floor…

"Oh my god, Kaoru, what happened?!"

Kaoru looked up from bending over her bedside to cough, and said, "The disease…the disease that everyone I knew had…it's come to me." She said. She was too weak to explain about Tomoe and Misao, and her throat burned too much to say much more than a few more words.

Kenshin looked to the floor sadly. He didn't ever want her to get this, ever since that night that they had talked on the porch.

Kenshin went over to her bed, sat down, and propped Kaoru's head against his chest.

"Please…keep me safe, Kenshin…"

Kenshin held her a bit closer to him, hoping to sooth her coughing lower, and for some reason that he couldn't figure out, he didn't want to let her go.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Can't go back... 

Can't go back...

~*~*~*~*~*~

'Please, Kaoru, don't fall prey to this disease so easily,' Kenshin thought.

Kaoru sighed, finally relaxing, and falling into a peaceful sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Can't go back...

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Thank god this chapter told a lot, because it stunk in my opinion. I hope you enjoyed reading it though. I know it was kind of long too…almost 30 pages.

Hope you guys like long chapters…hehehe.

I'd like to thank all who reviewed! I will do individual thank you's some other time as I told _animeluverthatiam_.

Thanks to the people who have been reading already since chapter 1 and haven't stopped reviewing lol.

Hope you enjoyed this chappy and yes I'm making Enishi a jerk!

::takes out yo-yo again:: You will click on submit review, you will leave a review, you will click on submit review, you will leave a review, etc. etc.

~Spellcaster the Diamond~__


	4. Duende

****

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine, for it belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro. "Duende," also does not belong to me. It was written by and belongs to Camille Henderson and Delirium.

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait for updating! I got total writers block, but this song completely refreshed my ideas! So basically this song rules, for getting me back on track.

Also, to whomever asked, no, the author of the song in the last chapter was Plummet. That's what it's says on AnimeMusicVideos.org, and there are three videos done to the song. So I'm thinking that it's Plummet, but hey, I'm just trusting what I've seen.

Thanks to the reviewers again!!

~To: Ayumi, Gypsy-chan, and the RK BISHIE SODA CREW~

**__**

Shifting in the Wind:

By: Spellcaster the Diamond

~*~*~*~

__

Bleak desolation

In a beam of sun

~*~*~*~

A few days had passed, and Kaoru had shown no sign of accomplishment. No sign of making Kenshin stop killing, and no sign of overcoming this by her own will. 

In fact, she had seemed to be getting worse. She was sitting on the porch, wrapped in a blanket, waiting for Kenshin to get back. She would have chased after him, but it made her head hurt so badly and a huge coughing fit followed.

She was slipping in and out of consciousness by the second. One minute, she'd be awake and coughing, and the next, she'd be out cold, surrounded by a desert sand, blazing beneath the setting sun…

…which was exactly where she was right now. Forgotten. Deserted. Alone.

~*~*~*~

__

Scraping as I crawl

(Your heart can't hear me)

Tearing bruising fall

(Your hands can't hear me)

Thirsting raging blind

(Your eyes can't hear me)

Racing against time

(Your arms can't hear me)

~*~*~*~

Clawing her way through the desert sand, she felt her strength falling away from her, even in this unconscious state. 

She called out a name. Kenshin. Not even as much as a hallucination responded. She was thirsty, she was hot, she couldn't think straight.

She let out a dry call. No one came. Only the wind blew the sand in front of her as the sun gently set, and the world became dark.

Kaoru woke again, angry with herself for not even being able to escape pain when she wasn't awake. She slammed her fist against a pillar, and it strangely set off a huge coughing fit. She saw the black acid swirl with the blood becoming blurry until she was back in the dark desert again…

~*~*~*~

__

Like an angel you'll come

In a dream, precious one

~*~*~*~

She clawed in front of her, trying to find something to hold onto. Then it was as if the moon had completely lit the sky, and someone came out of it.

Kaoru looked up, "Tomoe?"

Indeed it was Tomoe, now standing on the dark desert sand. 

"I will lead you to him. You have to try to stop him, Kaoru. You're growing weaker by the second…" Tomoe said with a sad expression on her features.

Kaoru nodded as best she could. She didn't even have any strength in her dream. How pathetic.

Then, as Tomoe disappeared, one word was whispered in the wind.

"Oasis."

~*~*~*~

__

Desperate panicked calls

(The wind can't hear me)

Muffled weak and small

(The sand can't hear me)

Pleading, groping hands

(The truth can't hear me)

Bleeding in the sand

(Your heart can't hear me)

~*~*~*~

Kenshin re-sheathed his sword. It had been a long night. Suddenly his name caught his ear, placed with the only other voice that knew it other than he. It was a call that had barely any voice to it, such a scratchy tone.

"Kaoru! What are you doing here?" He ran over to her and steadied her from clinging on a pole just to be able to stand up.

"Kenshin…you have…to stop…" she choked out, beginning to cough again. Kenshin didn't understand, but he shifted his weight, letting her lean on his chest and supporting her as dry hacks wracked her now weak body, which was falling in strength every minute. She had once been so strong…

Against Kenshin's will, she began to talk again.

"You…you must…stop…" she wiped a drop of blood from her mouth with a shaking pale hand, "…stop…killing."

"What?" Kenshin couldn't help asking out loud. 

She slowly raised her head and looked into his eyes. The look in her eyes held a pleading glance, as if to say that it was the reason why she was losing strength.

Then it hit him. That was the reason. He had to stop killing or else Kaoru would die. 

But how could he break his worst habit, when she was fading so fast?

~*~*~*~

__

Bleak desolation

In a beam of sun

~*~*~*~

She felt herself being set slowly down on something soft. She couldn't picture anything, it just felt so nice. Her throat was dry, and she want to open her eyes. 

Kaoru, however, had a feeling of loneliness still. Then, like a beam of light in darkness, she felt another hand holding on to her.

"Kaoru?"

Kenshin…

She faintly remembered telling him…as best she could…that he had to stop killing in order to save her. Now, she had a desire just to see him, so she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was really blurry, but she could pick him out among all of the other blurs in the room. She managed a smile, but with much effort. How pathetic, having to put effort into a simple joy like smiling.

She couldn't see it, but a sad look swept over Kenshin's face at that moment. He could feel it inside himself…he hated seeing her like this. But why?

~*~*~*~

__

Razor fingers cling

(The wind can't hear me)

Piercing demons sing

(The sand can't hear me)

Twisting hollow Hell

(The truth can't hear me)

Burning blisters swell

(Your heart can't hear me)

~*~*~*~

He didn't have time to contemplate his thoughts, because just then, Kaoru grabbed his hand and let out a somewhat pained cry. 

"Kaoru! What's going on, what do you need?"

She looked at him with clouded eyes, as if he could see right through them. It was as if she was blind, but she wasn't and he knew it. But he could see her vision fading quickly, along with the remainder of her strength and will, keeping her alive.

"Inside of you, your heart can't give up what you must," she said with a dry voice, yet still clearly without stopping for gasps of air, as if her strength made her get this point clear. "You must. I might only have a few hours left to live."

His eyes widened, and she could only make out the shape. She closed her eyes, and saw strange images inside her head. 'Spirits…' she thought. 'For me.' Then one other sharp stage of pain hit her, making her fall forward, trying to catch her breath. Kenshin caught her.

~*~*~*~

__

Sharp-cut aching breath

(Your arms can't hear me)

Choking scent of death

(Your hands can't hear me)

Gruelling jaw-bon grind

(Your eyes can't hear me)

Cursed by my own mind

(Your heart can't hear me)

~*~*~*~

Kenshin watched in shock as black acid spilt forward in small groups, swirled with a bloody red. It was as if this was someone else, not Kaoru. And it wasn't him holding her, watching her gasp for breath, only to release acid and strength with every drop that left her.

He couldn't understand why he couldn't do anything. He was torn between a habit and someone he cared for. Yes, he couldn't help it, he cared for this girl. Seeing her in pain nearly broke his heart, and his shell as well. But he still couldn't stop, and he knew it. 

Once that thought left his mind, Kaoru started coughing harder, each cough more painful sounding than the last. Finally nothing was coming from inside anymore, it was just dry hacking that couldn't be stopped. He pulled her close to him, and he could feel her coughs and her ridged breathing that she was trying to get ahold of in-between, but it wasn't working.

Demons flowed into her mind. She ached, she hurt so badly. Yet she felt almost comfortable. At least he was there with her. That was all that mattered to her right now. But she knew he couldn't give up. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

One of the strange demons walked up to her in her vision, and her mind began to retaliate, but the pain inside her couldn't fight it. She saw herself taking the hand of the demon, and she saw the demon smile. Then a black sensation filled the image in her mind…

…and her feeling left as the demon lifted her away.

A/N: Now you are all going to hate me, but it's okay, I promise. Wait for the next chapter, alright? Then decide on whether you hate me or not. 

I hope you at least liked the feeling in this chapter. It was moody. Tomorrow I'm going to think it stunk, but oh well.

Please please review!

**pulls out yo-yo**

You will click on review…you will submit a review…you will click on review…you will submit a review…etc.

__


	5. Stolen

****

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is NOT MINE. This is obvious by now, but oh well. Also, 'Stolen' isn't mine either. It belongs to Shadow. (Thanks much Shadow, by the way.)

A/N: Alright, so I realize I was being stupid earlier…so I've decided…**_I'm not quitting RK fanfiction. _**Yes, you read right, I've decided **_not_** to quit RK fanfiction. I might be taking a break every once in a while from it (since I'm also writing _Harry Potter_ and _Pirates of the Caribbean_ stuff), but I'm not quitting. I hope all of you people are happy. I feel happy with my decision.

By the way, this is OFFICIALLY MY MOST POPULAR STORY EVER! YAY! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

Anyway, on with the chapter.

**__**

Shifting in the Wind

By: Spellcastre

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Pulled away from me

(A farewell kiss)

You've left me here alone

(Our warm embrace)

Cruelly robbed from my life

(One last caress)

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dread suddenly flooded into Kenshin as he saw the life flood out of Kaoru. 

Her already pale face grew to the paleness that one would classify belonging to a ghost, and her hand that had held at least the flicker of warmth and strength a few moments ago fell limp in his own hand as the flicker went out.

He felt a slight tinge of hotness sting his eyes, and quickly closed them. He opened his eyes and brushed against his eyes, feeling just the slightest moist. Tears. He hadn't felt them on his own eyes for such a long time. He didn't want the tears of grief to come through…he didn't want to believe this happening.

"Kaoru…"

The name was a faint whisper off of his tongue as he gently hugged her lifeless body to his. Death seemed so cruel to him as he remembered how it was death of the ones close to him that had made him kill in the first place.

But if he hadn't taken that sword…then Kaoru might still be alive.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

You've been stolen, darling

Wrongly snatched from my loving arms

Why, they've taken you away

Away from my sincere affection

They stole what should be mine

~*~*~*~*~*~

Why?

Kenshin's thoughts were jumbled as he gently ran his fingers through Kaoru's hair…something he wished he could've done when she was still alive.

And through his jumbled thoughts, that was the only word that came in front of all the others.

Why…

It truly explained everything. Every thought, every regret, every life he had taken, every mistake he made.

Why?

For hours, he sat there, in silent grief, pondering over it all.

Why?

He only wished he could get a second chance. He would do anything for a second chance.

Little did he know, a certain wind guardian had taken care of that…

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I'll rescue you this time

(A second chance)

Make up for my failure from before

(Forgive my sins)

Your knight in shining armor

(Only for you)

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kenshin…" came a familiar voice. The wind picked up in a circle and the form of Tomoe was standing above Kenshin's kneeling figure. 

She knelt down beside him. 

He said through gritted teeth,

"Do you think I want to see you right now? You? Who brought me the reason for her death in the first place?"

Tomoe sighed sadly. "I'm sorry about that…I really am. Which is why I have a proposition for you."

Kenshin didn't say anything, but it seemed to be enough to tell Tomoe to continue.

"I persuaded the high spirits to give her one last chance…I told them it was truly not her time. It took awhile, but I did it. However, you have to save her yourself."

Kenshin blinked. "What?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

They've stolen you, beloved

Just like you've stolen my heart

I'll win you back somehow

Even if costs me my life

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I have to lead you to the beginning of the realm of the spirits, and the realm of the dead at that. You have to find your way to her and take her back yourself."

He could not believe what she was saying.

"And you only have one week to do it. If you don't succeed in bringing her back within that time, depending where you are, you'll either be brought back here, or lost in darkness forever."

One week? Now it seemed impossible to succeed. He was just about to decline, but then he looked down at Kaoru's physical body…and he knew she deserved the chance.

"Will you do it, Kenshin?" He heard Tomoe's voice softly intruding his thoughts.

He looked up, determination in his formerly bloodthirsty eyes.

"Yes."

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

You've been stolen, darling

Wrongly snatched from my loving arms

Why, they've taken you away

Away from my sincere affection

I'll steal back what's rightfully mine

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoe and Kenshin appeared in a black tunnel. There was a purple fog swaying through it, and it had the strangest look to it. It looked as if it was a tired tunnel with tired fog slowly shifting through.

Tomoe turned to Kenshin.

"You have to make your way through these passages. There are many different ones to take, but you have to find the ones that will lead you to the soul of fire…"

"Your brother, if I'm correct."

Tomoe nodded, and Kenshin's eyes flickered with anger.

"You might need to use your sword to fend off some of my brother's demons, just to warn you. Now go, the hourglass has already begun to pour against you."

With that, she disappeared in a gust of wind.

Kenshin looked forward. There was no turning back now, and he didn't want to turn back.

He and Kaoru were both going to get the second chance they deserved.

And so he took one step into the fog, and then another…

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

My dearest 

My love

My everything

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In my opinion it was really weird. But I enjoyed writing it. Thanks SO much to _Shadow_, for giving me an AWESOME song to work with! You rule forever! I especially hope you like this chapter!

Well, anyway…

**pulls out yo-yo** You will click on "submit review"…you will submit a review…you will click on "submit review"…you will submit a review…

(I love my yo-yo)

~Spellcastre~

__


	6. Haunted

****

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is NOT MINE. Too bad. The song "Haunted" also does not belong to me. It belongs to "Evanescence," which is a great band. Yes, yes they are.

A/N: I am SO SORRY for not updating in a long time. Now of course all of my readers will no longer be reading this story, but oh well. It was really hard trying to find a song for this chapter, but this was the only this close enough that inspired me to write it. It doesn't exactly fit, but who cares! Thanks so much for the reviews, all of you. Now you may read the story.

**__**

Shifting in the Wind

By: Spellcastre

Kaoru awoke feeling light and strange. She looked down and saw her regular colors, but they seemed so distant. Almost like you could see through her. What was this? And then it clicked in her mind. She was dead.

"Oh no," she said aloud in a whisper that echoed in the dark and empty room. 

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming into the room, and saw another spirit standing there. He had a strange look to him, and for some reason she suddenly knew who he was. Tomoe's brother. The fire spirit. Enishi.

"So you've finally joined me, Kaoru, after all these years," Enishi said, smirking happily and advancing towards her spirit figure. 

"Get away from me you jerk!" She spat at him. 

"Ouch, that burns." He replied with a smirk on his ghostly face.

She felt rage burn up inside her. Which was strange. It felt exactly like she was still alive, only just different. She had the same emotions, and she wondered if maybe spirit forms could touch and hurt each other. Maybe they just couldn't interact physically with the living because of the two different plains. But they could still interact with voices, obviously. This was something to ponder, but now was not the time. 

'Enishi, right now, is the problem at hand,' Kaoru thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Long lost words whisper slowly to me

Still can't find what keeps me here

When all this time I've been so hollow inside

I know you're still there

~*~*~*~*~*~

He kept approaching her, and finally, when he got to her, he took her hand. Kaoru was right, they could physically interact with each other. On one thought, this was bad. What did Enishi want with her? She felt herself being pulled to her feet. She felt really light standing up when she was only a soul. Suddenly she felt the wall of the black room smashing into her. Or rather, she was smashed into it. She looked back at Enishi. He had her pinned there.

"What do you want from me?" She nearly screamed at him.

He smirked again. The smirk that, already, she loathed. "Everything."

Kaoru adopted a confused expression.

"While you were alive, I took everyone you loved away from you, with the disease I created myself. The one that burns you inside, just like the fire that I am bestowed with. Why did I do this? To torture you. Then I left you alive. Why? To torture you. Then, when you finally some a reason worth living, I brought my disease down upon you. Which is what I wanted all along. I did this, yet again, to torture you. I love seeing you hurt. I love seeing you in pain. I love it. I love everything about it, when it is concerning you."

So that was it. It was all done because of her. Because, obviously, Enishi was a spirit that loved her in his own warped way. Kaoru cringed as Enishi held her to the wall tighter.

"That's why." He said. "Now I will torture you even in your death, and I will keep on doing so."

Kaoru sneered. "Not if I can help it!" With that, she brought her leg up in a kick that slammed right into Enishi's chin. He let her go by being surprised at this. Kaoru took this as her chance to run.

"You can run, Kaoru, but you cannot escape!" Enishi called as she ran out of the room. "You can't leave death, Kaoru, because unlike life, you're stuck in death forever!" 

Enishi's words stung her, but she kept running on her light feet, that she could barely feel and barely see. She did not stop running. And she didn't have to stop.

Because there was also something else unlike life here.

In death, you couldn't get tired.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Watching me, wanting me

  
I can feel you pull me down

  
Fearing you, loving you

  
I know I'll find you somehow

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Kenshin's sword was brought down upon yet another ghost guardian. They disappeared, probably just to recuperate and then return. But it bought Kenshin some time. Then, turning, he faced the last one in this particular tunnel.

"Let me through!" Kenshin commanded. He had seen these ghosts guarding many of the tunnels, and was getting very tired of them always fighting him. 

The ghost guardian shook his head, and responded with the same thing every other one did.

"What comes after death shall remain only known to the dead."

"Screw this…" Kenshin mumbled under his breath, and with one swift movement, his sword had cut through the ghost guard. This one merely sneered, and disappeared to recuperate. Kenshin re-sheathed his sword and kept running down the tunnel, in case one healed faster than he expected. He didn't take any chances. He did not walk. He had to get to Kaoru as soon as he could, and he could not let she seven days go up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Hunting you, I can smell you - alive

  
Your heart pounding in my head

~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally, Kaoru was far enough away from the black room. She had been running non-stop for at least an hour. Of course, she wasn't tired, so she merely took a seat on a bench in this place that she had run to.

"Kaoru?" Said a familiar voice.

Kaoru turned around. "Tomoe!" She exclaimed, and a smile lit up her face. It was good to see someone familiar around here, even if the girl's brother was a complete bastard. 

The wind spirit smiled, nodded, and took a seat beside Kaoru. 

"Is there something wrong, Kaoru?" Tomoe asked, seeing Kaoru's face.

"Yeah…I'm stuck here forever," she responded.

Tomoe laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry! I guess I forgot to tell you, didn't I?"

Kaoru was totally confused, but thankfully, Tomoe kept explaining.

"Kenshin was given a chance. He was given seven days to travel into death and save you from it. It was a risk, but he took it. He is traveling, right now, through the tunnels into this realm, just to save you and bring you back to the realm of the living, Kaoru. If he succeeds, you will be able to live again, until it really is your time to die."

Kaoru was listening in wonder. Kenshin? Really? She could barely believe it. But Tomoe wouldn't lie to her, and so at these words she smiled. 

"He's really coming to get me?"

Tomoe nodded. Kaoru flung her light arms around the wind spirit and began thanking her repeatedly for telling her this.

Things were beginning to look up for Kaoru. Just for once she finally might get the chance she really needed.

'Please Kenshin, make it on time.'

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Watching me, wanting me

  
I can feel you pull me down

  
Fearing you, loving you

  
I wont let you pull me down

~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: This chapter was fricken hard to write! And I cut out a lyric from the song because…it just…was blah for the fic. I know the song didn't truly fit, but it was the closest thing I could find, plus it inspired me to write this chapter, so thank the song! I hope you enjoy this chapter, although it was short and not all that great. I also hope that this makes up for my not updating in a long time. Sorry that I haven't, I'll try to make the wait shorter next time!

**pulls out her ever-so-faithful yo-yo*

You will click on "Submit Review," you will leave a review….you will click on "Submit Review," you will leave a review…

'Til next time!_  
_

~ Spellcastre ~


End file.
